The Doctor (Doctor Who)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A. Possibly 5-B during regeneration | At least 9-B with the Sonic Screwdriver, At least 4-C likely 4-B with TARDIS (The TARDIS contains a High 1-C power source) | 5-A with Time Lock, possibly Low 2-C (with the Skasis Paradigm, and by flying the Pandorica into a self-destructing TARDIS), High 1-C (With the Key to Time), Unknown with the Moment. Name: The Doctor, Theta Sigma (ΘΣ), real name is The Dr. Who, also has a human John Smith, also known as "The Oncoming Storm", "The Last Child of Gallifrey", "Timelord Victorious", "Valeyard", many others Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Male Age: Over 2000. Possibly billions due to the events of "Heaven Sent" Classification: Time Lord, Time Traveller Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (High-Low), Longevity (Each regeneration cycle could last for about 1000 years) Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can power up devices and even enhance their capabilities with the Sonic Screwdriver) Telepathy, Preparation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Summoning, Biological Manipulation (Can change species by rewriting every cell in his body) Enhanced Senses, Resistance/Immunity (To many forms of Radiation, Poison, Mind and Telepathy attacks, as well as Possession and Mind Control. Is also resistant to time alterations such as remembering people/objects that are erased from time and time loops) and surviving extremely hot/cold temperatures for short periods, Pocket Reality Manipulation (TARDIS and his pockets are bigger on the inside), Hacking. Is also capable of surviving without oxygen for a short period. Possible control over Matter, Time, and Space, as well as Immortality (Type 1) with the Skasis Paradigm. Attack Potency: At least Athlete level (His alien physiology and constant displays of being incredibly athletic should make him this level (He kept punching a diamond wall whilst continuing with bloody hands, not to mention being constantly chased by the creature). Possibly Planet level+ or higher during regenerations ( The Eleventh Doctor's regeneration managed to destroy a Dalek Saucer) | At least Wall level with the sonic screwdriver (3 screwdrivers managed to destroy a Dalek, At least Star level (Can burn up suns to generate power) likely Solar System level (Towed a white dwarf star) with TARDIS | Large Planet level+ with Time Lock, possibly Universe level+ (Using preparation time with the Skasis Paradigm, and by flying the Pandorica into a self-destructing TARDIS), High Complex Multiverse level (The TARDIS contains an 11-dimensional matrix) and the Key to Time is comparable to The Six-Fold God, Unknown with the Moment (Was going to wipe out everything involved in the Last Great Time War). Speed: Athletic Human, although his constant running down corridors for 2000 years might have helped that a bit. His reactions are FTL+ via this calculation.| Massively FTL+ with his Type-40 TARDIS (Is supposed to have a top speed of 10,000,000,000,000,000c)|Possibly Infinte speed using the Skasis Paradigm. Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Street level (Has survived being struck by lightning multiple times and has survived falls that would kill a normal human), likely higher after regenerating (Can regenerate body parts and should be comparable to River Song who wasn’t even scratched by large amounts of gunfire) Stamina: Peak human Range: Universal+ with his TARDIS (Is capable of visiting higher-lower dimensions and can travel across the multiversal if the Time walls aren't closed), several dozen metres with the Sonic Screwdriver. Standard Equipment: *'TARDIS:' A sentient time travel machine that can take the Doctor to various places across space-time. *'Sonic Screwdriver:' A multi-purpose tool that allows him to, power-up, hack into, repair, open, destroy/disable various things. *'Psychic Paper:' A blank piece of paper that he shows to others to show them whatever he wants them to believe who he is. This can also be used on machinery too. *'Shades:' The Doctor has had shades that have infrared/thermal imaging, as well as “Sonic Glasses” that are capable of the same abilities as a sonic screwdriver. *'Unbreakable Chains:' The Doctor could chain someone up with chains that were forged in the heart of a dwarf star. Intelligence: Super Genius. Knows incredible amounts of things about the universe (Claims to be able to speak 5 billion languages, and is capable of easily deducing equipment to its point of origin). Can know details of objects just by tasting/smelling them and can tell where he is in the universe by looking at the alignment of stars. Has created various equipment/weapons out of nothing but junk on several occasions. Has a very in-depth knowledge on Earth history (Because of traveling their lots) and has picked up many skills from various historic people in his travels. On several occasions and incarnations has fought, defeated, and outsmarted beings such as the Eternals and Guardians of Time. Weaknesses: Is unwilling to change fixed points in history (Although sometimes he has ignored this). Generally hates using guns. Burning out both his hearts will stop him from regenerating, as well as killing him before he can finish regenerating (He also has a maximum total of 12 regenerations). The Sonic Screwdriver doesn’t work on wood or anything with a deadlock seal. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Delta Wave:' With prep time, depending on the equipment accessible, he can broadcast a wave that will from put to sleep to kill anyone with an organic brain. Range can go from personal to at least planetary *'Memory Dump:' The Doctor can instantly download or upload any information he likes with a headbutt, which he considers to be vastly unpleasant. Considering this is the doctor's mind, this could be a potentially devastating technique as humans can't handle a Gallifreyan's psyche very well. *'Skasis Paradigm-' Upon solving the Skasis Paradigm, the user has control over "Space, Time and Universal Matter" and is "free control over the building blocks of the universe". The user also becomes ageless. * Pandorica: By utilizing preparation time, the Doctor could fly the Pandorica into a self-destructing TARDIS which can re-write an entire timeline. Note: The Dalek race, billions strong and capable of destroying everything, everywhere, everywhen, fear him and refer to him as "The Oncoming Storm." Think about that for a moment. Key: Physically | With Equipment | With Preparation Time Gallery OneThinks.jpg|His first incarnation. TwoFingerPoint.jpg|His second incarnation. ThreeInMiniscopeLeft.jpg|His third incarnation. FourSeriousLooksRightPOE.jpg|His fourth incarnation. FiveOnFilmTA.jpg|His fifth incarnation. SixSternFilmTMOTR.jpg|His sixth incarnation. SevenSurvivalLookLeft.jpg|His seventh incarnation. 139129361392103.gif|His eighth incarnation. 139129361392103 (2).gif|His ninth incarnation that fought in the Time War. 139129361392103 (1).gif|His tenth incarnation. David-Tennant.png|His eleventh incarnation (Counts as two regens) 139129361392103 (3).gif|His twelfth incarnation. 13th_Doctor.jpg|His thirteenth incarnation. Others Notable Victories: Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) Rick's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Psychics Category:Time Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Doctors Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tech Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Time Lords Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:SuperScientists Category:Summoners Category:Married Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1